Penelope Yin
Overview |badges= Rescuer }} Surrounding Penelope Yin and her father's store are a group of beneviolent Clockwork soldiers who have dubbed themselves as Penelope's Protectors. They are basically renamed Clockwork minions, and will not hesistate to defend Penelope from any potential harm from any enemy mobs. They will con as Ally units to any Heroes in the zone, as well as to any other friendly groups in the zone, such as Longbow or the Paragon Police Department. Penelope also appears as an ally for The Lady Grey Task Force during the Agree to form a Task Force mission for The Lady Grey. (Levels 45-50 for both Heroes and Villains) Please see her ally profile for more info. __TOC__ Penelope Yin is supposedly, the single most powerful psychic on the face of the Earth, and as such is the target of several groups, including the Heroes, the Rikti, and the Clockwork King. The Clockwork King sees her as his "Clockwork Princess", and Penelope mentions several times that he is actually a very nice man to her, but has a real problem with Heroes. As such, he protects her whenever he can, developing a Psychic link with her that allows him to send, or come to her aid. The Rikti have interest in her because her mental abilities are the key to a successful portal back to their own world. Introductions Contact Introduced By * Jim Temblor New Contact(s) * Doc Delilah I know you met Doc Delilah already. She is totally amazing. She's smart, she's super-strong, and, well, she's enough to give a normal girl a complex. But she's really nice, too. She came out here because she wanted to explore the old hero bases and dig up, like, history and stuff. Anyway, she said she wanted to talk to you about something important. Cool. I know that she thinks she found something big, but she's really gonna need help, I can feel it. Information Trouble-prone Teenager The daughter of Wu Yin, owner of Yin's Market, Penelope Yin is a normal girl with a penchant for having strange things occur around her. Many of the heroes who had their bases in Overbrook prior to it's destruction had tales of strange things happening shortly after 'Perilous Penelope' swooped by on her scooter to drop off a delivery from her father's store. Now that the city has begun reconstruction in Faultline, Penelope returned with her father to help re-open Yin's Market. Shortly after their arrival, the local Clockwork began to protect Penelope from danger. No one knows why the Clockwork keep their silent vigil over her safety, and the Clockwork King has issued no announcements on the subject. Initial Contact Oh, man, did Jimmy Temblor send you? He and Ann, err, 'Fusionette' have been treating me like a little sister since before... Everything... Um, actually, I kinda could use some help. Well, not me, I mean. It's just that my Dad, he's been kidnapped! Too Busy Wait a second . Wow. You're really busy, aren't you? And a lot of it's really important stuff, too. My Dad will be okay for a little while and lots of people need your help. Finish up a few things and hurry back, okay? Store * Inspirations * * Story Arc Briefing My Dad and I were both kidnapped from the store. I got away because the Clockwork helped me, but the Lost, they still have my Dad. I'm so worried about him, it hurts. I tried looking on my own, but if it weren't for the Clockwork, the Lost would have caught me. So I've been asking for help. I just got a call from Doctor Delilah Stein that she may have found something, but her call got cut off, and I know she's in trouble. Could you help her? You are so awesome! Doc Delilah used to be a hero, too, but she's like, an archaeologist now. he's digging all around here looking for stuff, so she's been everywhere and talked to a lot of people. I asked her to keep an eye out for anything about my Dad, just in case. So of course, she gets cornered by some Vahzilok somewhere without cell reception. She's okay right now, but those Vahzilok guys are really scary. You better get her out of there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Luminous Eidolon (Boss) (Guarding Doc Delilah) * Doc Delilah (NPC Ally. Must be freed and escorted to the exit) 's here. Sure. Yeah, Ann and I will be by later. Ok, bye. That was Penelope. She Says that Doc Delilah told her something major. She wants to see you.}} Debriefing Hey! I totally owe you for all this, but it was really worth it. Doc Delilah had some big news. But I think I'm going to have to ask for your help again, if that's ok? You're the best! I know you'll find my dad! Briefing What Doc Dellilah found out was that those smell guys with the weird minds, the Lost? Well, she's talked to some of them, and she asked about what happened to my dad. They told her that they went after Dad and me on purpose. One of their big chiefs wanted us captured for something weird, I'm sure. Anyway, the guy they ordered to do it was one of their own named 'Muxley.' Doc said that Muxley's still in Faultline, but she doesn't know where. If you can find him, that's sure to lead to my Dad, right? Thank you sooooo much! You are totally the best! I think the way you do this kind of thing is by 'Hitting the streets,' right? This would be so much easier if those Lost guys were normal. But then, if there weren't so many of those weirdos around Dad, I could just talk to him. It's driving me crazy! I can toalk to my friend Imani in Kenya, and my friend Yuki in Japan, and we can all hear each other fine, but my Dad's somewhere in the city and I can't talk to him because those Lost guys mess everything up with their crazy! It's so unfair! Notable NPCs * Muxley Enemies Debriefing Yes! You found Muxley! Well, I know Dad wasn't there, but he did tell where to find him right? Don't worry, Daddy, we're gonna bring you home soon! You're the coolest! Hey, do you need a side-kick? No, forget it. My Dad would totally flip out. Briefing Now that we know where Dad is, the only thing left is to get him. This may be kinda rough, though. You will be careful, right? Or get, like a super-team or something? I think it's going to be pretty tough in there. Just, like, be careful, okay? I wouldn't want to be all sad because I got Dad back but you got killed and stuff. Oh, hey! That's an idea! Give me a second... Okay, I asked the Clockwork King really nicely, and he's agreed to let you borrow some of the solders he has protecting me. It's really big step for him. I mean, he's kinda paranoid, sure, but deep down I think he's an okay guy. Temporary Power: Upon accepting this mission, Pelelope gives you Clockwork Connection temporary power. Notable NPCs * Slag of Skyway (Boss) * Gruesome of Galaxy (Boss) * Ruffcut of Perez (Boss) * Blast of Hollows (Boss) * Ant of Atlas (Boss) * Blubber of Steel (Boss) * Aberrant Rector (Boss) (Guarding Mr. Yin) * Mr. Yin (Captive) Enemies Badge Upon completion of this mission, you receive the Rescuer Badge. Debriefing YOU DID IT! YoudiditYoudiditYoudidit! Dad's home and safe and everything! You saved him! He's already getting the shop open, can you believe it? Oh, that's right, he wanted me to tell you that you can go in any time you want. But that's not important. Dad's home and he's safe, and it's all because of you. Thank you. Thank you. Category:CoH Contacts Category:NPC Allies Category:Badge Contacts